familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jämtland County
| population_as_of = March 31 2011 | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | blank_name_sec1 = GDP/ Nominal | blank_info_sec1 = SEK 27,628 million (2004) | blank1_name_sec1 = GDP per capita | blank1_info_sec1 = SEK 215,000 | blank_name_sec2 = NUTS Region | blank_info_sec2 = SE322 }} Jämtland County (Jämtlands län) is a county or län in the middle of Sweden consisting of the provinces of Jämtland and Härjedalen, along with minor parts of Hälsingland and Ångermanland, plus two tiny uninhabited strips of Lapland and Dalarna. Jämtland County constitutes 12 percent of Sweden's total area, and is the third largest county in the country. The county capital is Östersund and the county governor, appointed by the Swedish government, is Britt Bohlin Ohlsson, who leads the administrative board. Jämtland County borders the counties of Dalarna, Gävleborg, Västernorrland, and Västerbotten. It also shares a border with the Norwegian counties of Nord-Trøndelag and Sør-Trøndelag. The county was established in 1810 and its foundation has both domestic and foreign causes. Upon formation it only consisted of the provinces of Jämtland and Härjedalen, which is why the coat of arms is a shield parted per fess with their provincial arms. Province :For History, Geography and Culture see: Jämtland and Härjedalen Jämtland County consists of primarily the provinces of Jämtland and Härjedalen, though minor parts of Hälsingland and Ångermanland are also included, along with small uninhabited areas in Lapland and Dalarna. Administration The main aim of the County Administrative Board is to fulfil the goals set in national politics by the Parliament and the Government, to coordinate the interests and promote the development of the county, to establish regional goals and safeguard the due process of law in the handling of each case. The County Administrative Board is a Government Agency headed by a Governor. See List of Jämtland Governors. Demography Jämtland County is sparsely populated and more than one third of the population live on the countryside, making Jämtland County the second largest rural region in Sweden, after Gotland County, though a majority of the population live in the rather densely populated region surrounding lake Storsjön, commonly called Storsjöbygden, "the Storsjö district/countryside". Politics The county is dominated by the Swedish Social Democratic Party and the Swedish Rural Centre Party, which is unique in Sweden, but corresponds to the situation in the bordering Norwegian county of Nord-Trøndelag. The county is rather contrastive in the political field. While the municipality association and a majority of the municipalities are governed by liberal-conservative ( , lit. "bourgeois") majorities or by coalitions overstepping the bloc border, the county council is red-green and the Social Democrats receive three out of five mandates to the Swedish parliament. The County Council of Jämtland or Jämtlands Läns Landsting. Municipalities *Berg *Bräcke *Härjedalen *Krokom *Ragunda *Strömsund *Åre *Östersund Heraldry The arms for the County of Jämtland is a combination of the arms of Jämtland, and Härjedalen. When it is shown with a royal crown it represents the County Administrative Board. Blazon: "Parted per fess, the arms of Jämtland and the arms of Härjedalen." References and notes See also *Jamtlandic External links *Jämtland County Administrative Board *Jämtland County Council *Jämtlands Official Site *Hammarstrands camping Category:Jämtland County Category:Counties of Sweden County Category:Härjedalen